Pulling It Together
by xoxAdRiAnIvAsHkOv83xox
Summary: Sometimes when you come to a crossroad in you life you have to choose what's better for you even if it hurts you and even if it hurts someone else. He's the one that went off and drooled over Tasha, he's the one who said we could never be together.-Rose
1. Is This Fair?

**This takes place after Frost Bite and I'm writing this as if Rose couldn't get over Dimitri trying to make Tasha make him forget Rose and Rose ended up falling for Adrian, but that doesn't mean Dimitri is through with Rose *smiling deviously* lol. So this is like going to pretty much be my own Shadow Kiss. The the plot will be all mine and will all be coming from me, but the characters obviously belong to the amzing Richelle Mead. I hope you like it...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] Oh yeah and it's in Rose's POV**

* * *

I was at practice with Dimitri and it was 6:45. He had canceled practice for a few weeks after Mason died, then he postponed it even more. He was being pretty immature, I mean it's not like I was completely oblivious to how awkward everything was between the two of us. Ever since coming back from the ski resort everything was weird. Dimitri had started, I guess you could pretty much say dating Tasha Ozera. I guess he wasn't techniquely dating her, but it was close enough. And I had more or less been dating Mason, but while we were there I met Adrian Ivashkov. At first I kind of couldn't stand him, but after getting to know him I started to develop a crush on him and Dimitri wasn't exactly diminishing those feelings with how much he was puching me away and aggravating me the entire time we were at the resort. After a while of being ignored by Dimitri I really started to fall for Adrian.

When we got back to the Academy, Dimitri talked to me about everything that had happened. He said that even though he was acting like he was totally into Tasha, he was really in love with me and he wasn't going to go off and be with her. He told me he wanted to be with me, but at the same time he couldn't be due to complications. Of course I still loved him too, but Adrian was who I wanted to be with at that time--at this time--and I had to tell Dimitri that. He took it with a straight face, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. It hurt me too, but sometimes when you come to a crossroad in your life you have to choose what's better for you even if it hurts you and even if it hurts someone else. You just have to do it. Ever since then it's like Dimitri can barely even be around me, let alone talk to me and train me.

"Rose, pay attention." Dimitri said harshly, breaking me out of my reverie.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, just pay more attention from now on. Got it?" He sounded so mean. He never talked to me like this before. I didn't realize my being with Adrian would upset him this much, or make him react like this.

We didn't talk for the rest of the practice. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. Our practice's had been like this since we started them back up two weeks ago. I just can't get over the way he looks at me. It's like I'm a traitor or something. I don't think that is being fair at all because he's the one that went off and drooled over Tasha, he's the one who said we could never be together, he's the one who hurt me first so he has no right to act the way he is especially since he's the one who is suppose to be the mature one. God, and I'm still hung up on him which isn't fair to Adrian, Dimitri, or me. Sometimes being a guardian just isn't fair.

"Hey Little Dhampir." It was Adrian. I didn't exactly want to see him at the moment. Not with the things on my mind.

"Hey Adrian." He pulled me up to him and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Something's wrong, I can tell by the look in you eyes." He said worriedly.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"No your not." He argued.

"I have to get to class." I told him. Trying to wiggle out of it.

"Fine, but I'm going to let this go." He said as I went into my class. He had a worried look in his eyes.

I went and sat in my desk in the middle of the room. It was right next to Lissa so maybe I would be able to get her to come over to my room later and we could talk about everything. I had told Lissa about everything with Dimitri and me pretty soon after Adrian and I got together. I figured I what the hell it's not going anywhere so why not? she can keep a secret.

"Hey Lissa do want to come over to my room later? I really need to talk to you." I told my best friend as she sat down next to me.

"Yeah, of course. What do you need to talk about." She asked. I could tell she was concerned.

"I'll tell you then. Come over around eight, okay?"

"Yeah." Class started right after she said that.

God school is so boring. I spent the entire class doodling and thinking about my dramatic love life. I love having classes with Lissa becuase if I'm not paying attention and get called on to answer a question I could just see what she is thinking then go back to not listening. It's great.

The rest of the day passed by pretty damn slow. I guess that's usually the case when you're having a suck ass day. My afternoon practice with Dimitri was rather interesting. Okay it was way fucking more than intersting and boy did it piss me off. I couldn't believe he would do this to me.

"Rose, can we talk?" He asked me as I was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, sure." I said that, but I didn't really want to.

"Okay, look I haven't exactly handled things with us very well."

"Oh? Ya think?" I inturrupted.

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you could forgive me for how I've been acting?"

I didn't answer.

"Can you?" He asked again.

"I don't know Dimitri. You hurt me."

"And you don't think you hurt me, Rose?"

"You hurt me first. And when you hurt me it wasn't even real. I do love Adrian, but you never loved Tasha the way you led on."

"Rose that's not fair."

"No you're not fair."

"Rose we can't even be together."

"Exactly! So why are you acting like this when it doesn't matter anyways?" I threw at him.

"Well it's not like you and Adrian are going to end up together forever either."

"You don't know that."

"Please he's a royal Moroi. What do you expect to happen?"

"I don't know. I'm seventeen, I'm not exactly thinking about forever right now."

Then he kissed me. And oh God it was a kiss. It was like the lust charm all over again. I kissed him back too which I really should not have done. He pushed me up against the gym wall as his hand snaked through my hair. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. I pulled away gasping and shocked. I couldn't believe I just did that let alon him. Oh yeah I definately need to talk to Lissa now.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said. I left the gym before he could reply. There was still three hours left until Lissa was coming over to my room. Oh, great.

* * *

**Oooh well now Rose and Adrian need to have something hot happen between them, well if you guys want me to keep writing this. If you do want me to you know the drill...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] Oh and if you don't know about it check out my other fanfic Dimitri's Side, it's Vampire Academy from Dimitri's POV.**


	2. Everything For Him

**Okay so last chapter all you Dimitri lovers out there got to have some him and Rose, but remember this is my story and Rose is with Adrian so now it's their turn to have some fun. Yay! ;-]...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] **

* * *

I was listening to Take it Off by Ke$ha when I heard someone knock on my door. There was still two hours left until Lissa was supposed to come over so I had absolutely no clue who it would be. I turned off the music and went to the door and guess who it was. Adrian. It's not that I don't love seeing him--I do--it's just that I knew I would have to tell him about what happended with Dimitri and I still didn't know how I was going to do that. I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him until the morning, but there he was standing in my doorway. Shit.

"Hey Adrian." I said hugging him.

"Hey." He said warmly, hugging me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling away and going to sit on my bed.

"What aren't you happy to see me?" He asked, sitting on the bed next to me.

"Of course I am. I just didn't expect you, Lissa is coming over later."

"Oh, well I won't stay long then." He said, obviously dissapointed.

"Oh, no you're fine. She won't be here for about two hours."

"Well, in that case..." He leaned in to kiss me. I backed away though. I had to tell him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something." Oh God.

"What?" He asked warily.

"Please don't get mad at me, please, but Dimitri kissed me today after practice and I...well I um...I kissed him back." I said finally getting it all out. I could tell he was hurt and I hated myself for doing that to him. I hated myself more for hurting him than I did for hurting Dimitri becuase Adrian didn't do anything to deserve it.

"Rose..." He said quietly.

"I'm so sorry Adrian, you don't even know how sorry. It didn't mean a thing, I swear." I told him my voice breaking at the end.

"Rose, it's okay. I know how thing were with the two of you. I can't expect that every feeling you had for him just left you when we started dating." How could he be so nice.** author's note: who knew Adrian could be so sweet :-) well I guess I did lol**

"How can you be so nice to me when I did what I did?" I asked. I felt soo guilty. Probably because I was.

"Did he kiss you first or did you kiss him first?"

"He kissed me first, but I still..."

"It doesn't matter. If he kissed you first then I can't expect you not to react. It'd be different if you started the kiss, but you didn't so it's fine." He said, smiling gently at me.

"Are you sure."

"Completely. Now how 'bout you kiss me." He said leaning in towards my face.

This time I let him kiss me and it sent a shock through my entire body. A good shock. He was kissing me gently, but I wanted more so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself closer and started kissing him more urgently. He twisted me around so that I was laying down on my bed and he was on top of me. We pulled back for a second and he smiled at me. The look in his eyes made me so happy. He leaned back in to kiss me then.

We had been making out for a while when my phone rang. It was Lissa. Letting Adrian stay where he was, leaning over me I answered the phone.

"Hey Liss. What's up."

"Hey Rose. I was wondering if I could come over to your room now instead of later because I have alot of homework, like seriously you don't even know. It's crazy." She told me. I looked at Adrian, he was leaning in towards my ear listening to the conversation, and he just shrugged.

"Um yeah sure, no prob." I said.

"Okay thanks. I'll be over in a few minutes."

"K, bye." And I hung up the phone.

Adrian got off me and stood up. I got up too and we walked over to the door. On my way I noticed my alarm clock. Damn Lissa, if you hadn't called Adrian and I would still have like an hour and a half to be together. Ugh.

"Man I was hoping I'd get a little more time with you." Adrian said, standing in the door.

"Yeah, I know, I was too. Maybe you could come ever tomarrow night and we could just hang out together for a little while?"

"I'll be there." He said similing.

"You better be." I said smiling too.

He kissed me goodbye and left just as Lissa came up to the door.

"Wow I never expected you two to actually get serious." Lissa said.

"Hey." I said defensively

"No offense." She said, laughing.

"Your a little bit late on that."

"Sorry. Okay so what do you need to talk about? You looked pretty upset in class this morning."

"Um yeah. I...I'm really confused."

"About?"

"Dimitri." I told her looking down at my hands playing with my sheets. We were sitting on my bed now.

"Oh, God. Did I speak to soon when I was talking about you and Adrian?"

"No, of course not. I just...I don't know. It's hard ya know? Him being my mentor. It's so awkward. He'll hardly even look at me and I didn't really do anything to him. I just don't know how to handle it. Oh and then at our training this afternoon he decides to kiss me."

"What? You can't be serious?" She said. She was freaking out.

"Yeah, actually I am." I said, pissed off just from thinking about it.

"Did you kiss him back?"

"Yes." I said, blushing. I still couldn't believe I did that.

"Did you tell Adrian?" She said practically screeching.

"Yeah. I told him it didn't mean anything and he said it was okay."

"Did he mean it?"  
"Well we made out after that and are getting together tomarrow night so, yeah I think he meant it."

"Okay good because you two are too cute together to break up."

"Don't worry we aren't going to. Trust me." I said smiling just at the thought of Adrian.

"Okay, good."

"Yupp."

"So was that it? It seemed like you had more to talk about in class." She said looking at me questioningly.

"I did then, but then Adrian came over and we talked and everything is better now that I know he's okay with what happened."

"Okay. So what do you want to do now?"

"Watch a movie?"

"You know it."

"Okay so what do you want to watch?" I asked her.

"You pick."

"Okay. Hmmm, what to watch." I said gazing through my movies. "How about The Notebook?"

"Ooohhh, yes. I love that movie." Lissa said.

We layed down on my bed to watch the movie. After it was done we talked a little bit more about some random things going on at school then Lissa left to go back to her room to do her homework. Booorrrriiiinnnggg. After she left I went to bed and was visited by who else, but Adrian. Aaahhh smiles.

* * *

**I love The Notebook don't you? It's my favorite movie. Oh and I love Ke$ha. Have you ever heard her song Take it Off? If you haven't you should listen to it. I mean come on Rose listens to it so it has to be good lol. I also love Adrian ;-] and if you want to find out what he and Rose do and talk about in her dream well the you'll have to...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] **


	3. Life's A Dream

**This chapter is almost all about Adrian visiting Rose in her dream. I like the dream so tell me if you do too and...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] haha that kind of rhymed lol. I know I'm a dork.**

* * *

In the dream tonight we were at the beach. It was the type of weather that I love, but hardly ever get to see due to the Academy's nocturnal schedule. It was sunny and warm, not a cloud in the sky. Pefect.

Adrian came into view then. He was wearing nothing but designer swimming trunks. Let's just say the look was great on him. I looked down then and noticed that I was wearing a pair of super short jean cut-offs and a blood red bikini top. He loves me in red. I assume all of my clothes were probably designer too.

"Hey." I said, once he got to me.

"Hey. I guess I just couldn't wait until tomarrow to see you."

"Good. I didn't want to wait either." I told him smiling.

He came over and kissed me then. Just for a moment though. Then he grabbed my hand and we started walking down the beach. The sun was just starting to set now, eventhough a minute ago it seemed to be the middle of the day. I used to hate these dreams when I first met Adrian, but now I love them. The sky was turning orange, pink and red. It was so romantic. My favourite times with Adrian are always the dreams because we can be wherever we want to be and don't have to worry about anyone inturrupting us. So we can do pretty much anything we want.

"So what should we do? Do you want to stay here; go somewhere else...?" Adrian asked.

"I want to stay here. Lets go swimming." I said eagerly.

"Okay. Take your shorts off." He said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Rolling my eyes I took off my shorts. Of course he chose to put me in probably the most revealing bathing suit EVER. Probably because he knew that I wouldn't be able to resist going swimming. Thats my Adrian. :)

We got into the water and it was _the_ perfect temperature. But then again everything is perfect in Adrian's dreams. We waded out until the water was up to my shoulders and a little higher than the middle of his torso.

He pulled me to him then and kissed me. I loved kissing him. This kiss was longer than the first one that we shared here on the beach earlier, and the fact that it was longer was perfectly fine with me. And this time Lissa couldn't interrupt like she did when we were in my bedroom. Of course we were in the ocean though so we couldn't exactly do anything other than kiss, but hey that was good enough for me.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes then I pulled away to say something.

"I love your dreams." I told him completely out of the blue.

"How many times do I have to tell you that they are your dreams not mine? But ignoring that, why do you love them so much? Not that I don't completly and absolutely love the fact that you do." I smiled at that.

"I love them because everything is perfect. We can do whatever we want without having the possibility of getting interuppted. It's great." I told him.

"Oh. I never really thought about that. I just like being able to go places or create places that I want to be in. And now that I get to go to those places with you it makes it even better."

Him saying that was so sweet. I hugged him. He just held me there and I really liked it. I absolutely love spending time with Adrian. I also think that I'm starting to love him. OMG!!!! I didn't tell him that though. I was so not ready for that. After he let me go we swam for a little while and then layed on the beach just talking and kissing. Ahhh the perfect date.

****

When I woke up the next morning I had to get ready for practice with Dimitri. I really didn't want to go, but I have to so...yeah. I put on some black track pants and a short sleeved white t-shirt. I normally wear shorts and a tanktop or cammie, but I didn't want to give Dimitri anything to look at so I covered up. I threw my jacket on and headed towards the gym.

When I got there Dimitri was just sitting there. I could tell he wanted to talk to me, to bad I didn't want to talk so he wasn't going to get much of a response out of me. All I wanted to do was get through practice without having to do anything verbal with him and then get to breakfast so that I could see Adrain and everyone else.

"Rose, can we talk." Dimitri asked as I came through the gym doors.

"I'd rather not." I said without looking at him, but he was staring at me. I could feel it.

"Well I'm your instructor, you have to do what I say." Is he effing serious?

"Oh, yeah, you totally seemed like my instructor yesterday."

"Rose." He said firmly.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"We have to talk about what happened."

"No, we don't. You shouldn't have kissed me. You know that. It's done with and I don't even want to think about it."

"You kissed me back." Fuck him for pointing that out. Not literally. Duh.

"Yeah. That was a really bad lapse of control, and I've been punished for that."

"How?"

"You kissed me. Duh." I knew that would hurt him, but I knew it would also make him shut up so I really could not care less if it hurt him.

And as I knew would happen he didn't say anything to me other than instructions for the rest of the practice. After we were finished he didn't say anything either. Good. I was able to just get changed and go to breakfast to see my wonderful boyfriend and great friends.

.

* * *

**Oh yeah she definately has a wonderful boyfriend. If you agree or love this story or both then...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] **


	4. Is This Going To Happen?

**Hmmm I haven't even thought past breakfast for this chapter so srry if it isn't the greatest. Well you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] Eeep it still rhymes :) . Oh and I am in a very happy mood today cuz my bestfriend and I were fighting and we made up. So this chapter is dedicated to Liz (she loves this series too) **

* * *

Adrian met up with me when I was half way to the cafeteria. I was soo happy to see him. He looked gorgeuos of course. He was wearing what I presumed to be designer jeans and a white button down shirt. Next to him I felt sloppy in my track pants and t-shirt. I never have time to shower and change before breakfast after my morning practice so I always do it real quick after I eat.

"Hey. How was practice?" He asked warily.

"Ugh. Fine I suppose, he wanted to talk, but I shut him down pretty quickly."

"Yeah. I think you could shut anyone down pretty fast if you really wanted to." He said as he grabbed my hand.

"Oh come on I'm not a total bitch. It's only to people that piss me off first." I said smiling at him.

"Oh yeah that's it." He said sarcastically. I elbowed him. "I'm just kidding." He was smiling sweetly now.

We got to the cafetaria then. Adrian went over to get eggs, suasage, bagels and vanilla hot smoothies. Oh yeah Tim Hortons. Adrian has things ordered for us from there almost every morning. (**A/N I love Tim Hortons hot smoothies and bagels. They're yummiliciuos. F.Y.I I happen to make up words lol.)** I loved him for that; I love Tim Hortons like a like Apollo Ohno loves ice. (**A/N again lol. Isn't Apollo Ohno amazing? I think him and Shawn White both are oh yeah The Flying Tomato lol I luuv his nickname haha.) **

I sat down across from Lissa and Christian. Eddie was also sitting there. The only person that was missing was Mia. To bad she moved to the Royal Court with her dad soon after Christmas, especially since we had just started to become friends after absolutely hating eachother for months.

"So how are you and Adrian doing?" Eddie asked once I sat down. And no him asking about my relationship doesn't make him gay it makes him sweet.

"Great. I'm finally in a good relationship." I said luaghing a little bit.

"Yeah, I didn't think you were capable of that." Lissa said thinking about what I told her had happened with Dimitri. Adrian came over then.

"Here ya go." He said setting our food down, and then pecking me on the cheek as he sat down next to me.

"Thanks." I said smiling at him. Completely forgetting about that conversation I had just been having with everyone else.

He was looking at me now too. We just kept staring and staring until finally Lissa tried to get our attention back. It worked, she sent me a mental slap and I looked over at them all.

"Wow. You guys really couldn't have saved that for later when I don't know, you're alone with eachother maybe?" Christain asked sarcastically.

"Shut up Fire Boy, you know you like it." I said just as sarcastic.

"Okay, tell me again Rose, what alternate universe do you live in? I really need to know, that way I know to never go there." He said.

"Haha funny."

"Oh stop it you two." Lissa said always having to play peacekeeper.

"Yeah Christian, stop it. I want to eat." I said to Christian. Lissa shot me a glare. I decided not to say anything else, I didn't want to get her mad or anything.

After breakfast we all went our seprate ways. I went back to my dorm to shower and get changed before my day started. Adrian followed me and waited on my bed until I was done, but of course he tried to get me on that bed with him before I got into the shower. He also tried to get me to let him come into the bathroom with me, and after that into the shower. Oh good God what was I going to do with this lovely man? I managed to get him out of the bathroom and onto the bad to sit by himself and got into the shower. I made sure I locked the bathroom door before I took my clothes off. I could totally see him sneaking into the bathroom while I was in the shower. Then when I finished and came out of the bathroom he came up to me and pulled me into a breathtaking kiss.

"Is this better than kissing Belikov?" He asked. He said it playfully, but I could tell that Dimitri kissing me yesterday really bothered him.

"Oh, yeah." I said pulling him back down to me.

We kissed for another minute then I had to get to class so we left. Adrian went off to his room--he was probably going to drink or smoke or something, which I didn't like, but at least he wasn't doing it as much as he used to now that we were together--and I went to Stan's class. Ugh. I really hate the fucking man. I zoned out during the entire class, and he never called on me so it was all good eventhough Lissa wasn't in that class with me to get the answers from. Maybe if she was in that class it wouldn't suck so much.

The rest of the day passed in the same fashion. Well except the group practices that I had with the other novices, those were always fun. It was a class that we actually got to speak to eachother in without being yelled at and we could also kick eachother's asses without getting in trouble. Or at least some of us got to kick peoples asses, some of us always kicked our partners asses, some of us never did, and some of us went back and forth between the two. I obviously was one of the ones who always kicked ass. Oh yeah, baby don't mess with me.

My practice with Dimitri just kind of blurred by. It was getting close to when Adrian was going to come over to my room and I was thinking about that and like pretty much nothing else. I'm not even sure if Dimitri tried to talk to me again, that's how un-focused I was on the practice. Well if he did then he didn't get a response out of me. Oh well, he'll just have to deal with it.

I got back to my room after practice with about an hour left untill Adrian time. I started freaking out when I went to pick out an outfit before taking a shower. I had no clue what to wear and I had absolutely NO clue why though. I had never gotten nervous before a date with him before, well except our first one but that is different obviously. I ended up deciding on a pair BCBG dark washed skinny jeans, a red cammy with lace around the edges from Aeropostale and my favourite black vest from Pink Ice. After I had that miny crisis settled I had about half an hour to take a shower, get dressed, do my hair, and do my make-up. Oh Lord, please let him be late.

He wasn't late.

"Just a minute." I yelled when he knocked. I was just finishing up straightening my hair. When I got to the door I pulled it open and smiled at the sight of him. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and a pair of dark washed jeans. Aww we matched. How cute? And no we did not do it on purpose. Haha.

"Hi." I breathed after taking him in.

"Hey. You look gorgeous." He said looking at me intently.

"You don't look so bad yourself, pretty boy." That made him smile. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside my room then kicked the door shut. He jerked me towards him and started kissing me very passionately. I stood up on my tip-toes that way he didn't have to bend down as much, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up then and I wrapped my legs around his waist. This was starting to remind me of what happeded last fall when Dimitri and I fell under Victor's lust spell. No I would not think about that. Tonight was all about Adrian and me, my relationship--if you could even really call it that-- with Dimitri was in the past and that was where it would stay.

Adrian took me over to my bed then and layed me down with him on top of me. We kissed for a few minutes more, then he grabbed the bottom of my vest and shirt. He started to pull it up over my head and I arched my back to make it easier for him. I was also just trying to get a little bit closer to him. Oh my gosh what is happening. I really want to do this, but I don't know. He pulled back to look at me and I pulled his jacket and shirt off. I pulled him back to me and kissed him. I had my hands on his muscular chest; I was still freaking out though. I had made up my my mind though, I was going to...

.

* * *

**Oooh I am mean aren't I? I know what Rose's decision is, but you don't do you? Well if you want to know then make sure you review this chapter and that is including all you pple out there who read it but don't review. Yeah I know you do cuz there will be a lot of veiws and hits, but only a few reviews so yeah grr lol oh and F.Y.I I do allow anonymous reviews so you don't need an account to review hint hint lol so you know what you need to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] Oh yeah I am good at rhymes lolz. Oh and I guess this didn't end up sucking like I thought it might yay!**


	5. My Choice

**OMG Social Studies is like THE best class ever. I just felt the need to tell all of you that, but the only reason it's awesome is bcuz of the teacher that I have this year lol. Okay so I teased you all with the end of the last chapter. So do you wanna know what Rose deicides? Do you really wanna know? Do you really really wanna know? Yes? Okay well as long as you know that either way it goes it will most definately cause complications. Why you ask? Well because I have to keep this story interesting of course. Lol dude that was totally like talking to myself there haha. I'm a weirdo I know. Well you know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] **

* * *

...I was going to do it. I wasn't one hundred percent sure if I was making the right choice, but I did love Adrian. I knew he wouldn't get mad at me or make me do this if I told him I didn't want to, but I wasn't sure if it was that I didn't want to. I just wasn't completely sure, and who knows when we would get the chance to be alone like this again? So I just let everything happen. I was scared of course, I mean it was my first time so of course I'd be scared. But Adrian was so gentle and I relaxed pretty quickly.

Afterwards we just layed there under the blankets. I felt kind of awkward. I wasn't sure why though, I mean Adrian seemed pretty happy. He was running his hand through my hair and was looking down at me with a slight smile on my face. So apparently I didn't do anything wrong. I still felt weird though. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Maybe I should have pushed him away and told him that I wasn't ready. There's no going back now though. I wish there was. **(A/N see this starts the complications eep)**

Adrian left early in the morning--like when I got up to get ready for practice he was getting ready to head out the door early--so that he wouldn't be seen and get me in trouble. Honestly I was happy that he left really early. I hate to say this, but at that moment I didn't really want to be around him. That makes me feel so horrible because I know he loves me and I feel exactly the same so I shouldn't feel that way, but I do. What the fuck? Well great now I'm feeling like this and have practice with Dimitri in eight minutes. Uuuuuggggghhhhhh.

"Hi Rose." Dimitri greeted me as I walked into the gym.

"Hi." I said. Barely.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. And even if I wasn't it's not like it is any of _your _business." I snapped at him.

"Rose, talk to me. Come on. Look I'm sorry if when I kissed you..."

"Look this isn't about you or that stupid kiss, okay? Everything in my life isn't about you no matter how much you may think it is." I yelled at him, almost crying.

"Then what is it Rose." He asked gently. That broke me. I couldn't hold it back anymore, my tears rolled down my cheeks and the words just flowed out of my mouth. I knew he'd listen.

"I slept with Adrian," That hurt him, I could see it. "and now everything is just so weird. I shouldn't have done it, but I did and now I can't take back no matter how much I wish I could. I wasn't ready, but I did it anyway and it was a really stupid mistake especially since I know Adrian didn't care if we did it or not. Now I just don't even want to be around him, and I hate myself for that because I know he loves me and..." I couldn't tell Dimitri that I loved Adrian. Why? What is wrong with me?

"Oh, Rose." He said taking me into his arms. I didn't pull away. I just rested my head on his chest and let the tears flow out of my eyes. I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing and no one--not even myself--could ever hurt me. I hated myself right then for all the pain I put him through. It didn't matter if he hurt me, two wrongs don't make a right. I'm not saying that I shouldn't have started dating Adrian, I'm just saying that I shouldn't have rubbed it in Dimitri's face and shouldn't have been such a bitch to him. He didn't puposely hurt me like I did him, he would never do that to me. He really truly did love me and at that moment I realized that I was still in love with Dimitri, and that was why I couldn't tell him that I'm in love with Adrian. I'm in love with both of them. Oh great who am I, Bella Swan? What is Dimitri all of a sudden going to turn into a fucking werewolf? Jesus Christ. How the hell was I going to deal with this?

My tears stopped then and I just let him hold me. After a moment he looked down at me and cupped the side of my face with his hand. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck reaching up to kiss him. The kiss made me feel happy and peaceful and blissful and just plain great unlike the one we shared a couple of days ago. That kiss had taked me so off-guard and even though I kissed him back I honestly did not want that kiss, but this kiss was different. I wanted it, needed it. I needed to just feel what I feel and let go. I had been repressing my feelings for him since I started dating Adrian, and I shouldn't have done that. They were bound to spill over eventually, and maybe if I had just dealt with them from the beginning Adrian wouldn't have walked in on me in Dimitri's arms with my own arms wrapped around his neck kissing him at that very moment.

"Rose!" He said. I looked over at him, on his face the was anger and shock, but in his eyes I could also see the hurt.

"Adrian!" I said stepping away from Dimitri and closer to him.

"What the hell?"

"Adrian it's not what you think." That was the biggest fucking lie ever. It was exactly what he thought.

"Yeah, Rose, I'm sure it's not. I should have known all along that it was really Belikov that you wanted, not me." He said that in a harsh tone, but I could see that it was really killing him inside. He went out the gym doors then.

"No! Adrian, wait." I chased after him leaving Dimitri alone in the gym. I wanted to talk to him about what just happened, but I needed to talk to Adrian about it more. "Adrian wait!" I said when I caught up to him.

"Why? So I can listen to you tell me how much you love Belikov, and how sleeping with me last night didn't mean a thing? How you only did it so that you coud get my fucking hopes up and then drop this bomb on me? What happened to you being so fucking pissed off when he kissed you the other day? Oh that's right, it must have just been part of the act. Silly me." How could I have done this to him.

"No, Adrian. You know that isn't true. I'm in love with you. That isn't a lie. And no having sex with you didn't mean something to me. It meant everything to me." I told him, and it was all true.

"Okay, but be honest. Do you still love Dimitri?" That question made me hesitate. If I told him the truth would he be mad or would he just realize that he was who I wanted to be with, and that my feelings for Dimitri didn't matter at all? Or at least I think they don't matter.

"Yes, but it's you that I want to be with." I said, finally.

I coud see the anger in his expression, but I could also see the softness in his eyes. He had to realize that I was telling the truth. I'd have to talk to Dimitri later wether Adrian forgave me or not, but there would be no more kissing either way. I hoped Adrian would trust me not to do anything with Dimitri because I really want and right now need to be with him. He just had to realize that. Come, on Adrian give me another chance, I willed him.

"I don't know, Rose. I don't know if I believe you. I have to think about everything. By myself, so just leave me alone for a while. I'll call you or come find you when I'm ready to. Bye."

I couldn't take that. I went back up to my room and blew off the entire day of school and all of my meals so that I could cry and mope in my room all day. I needed Adrian to forgive me. I'd hate myself forever if I knew I couldn't make this up to him. I needed to make this up to him.

"Rose?" It was Dimitri. I looked at the clock; I was supposed to be at practice right now. I didn't want to talk to him, but I knew that it was inevitable so I wiped the tears away and walked over to open the door for him.

"Oh, Rose." He said, coming inside my room. I knew he could tell I had been crying. I was sure my face was all puffy and my eyes all red. "What happened with Adrian?" He asked, sitting in a chair.

"He's thinking about things. He looked like he hated me." I said not looking at him. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for now. I was the one who kissed you this time. Remember?"

"I'm still sorry. Why did you kiss me anyway?"

"Because I wanted to."

"But why?"

"Because I'm still in love with you okay? There, I said it."

"Oh." He faltered. He hadn't expected me to say that. "What about Adrian?"

"I'm in love with him too. That's why this is all so complicated. I want to be with him, but now he knows that I still feel this way about you and doesn't believe me when I say it's him I want to be with." I told him, starting to cry again.

"Rose." He got up and came over to put his arms around me, but I backed away.

"I think you should go now." I told him, still not looking at him. I hadn't looked at him once this entire conversation.

"Okay... Will you be at practice tomarrow morning?" He asked when he got to my door.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, and then he left.

I layed back down then. I stayed there on my bed for the rest of the afternoon and night barely moving, and finally drifting off to a not so peaceful sleep.

.

* * *

**OMFGod!! Talk about drama. I hate drama, I think everyone does, well except for the people who intentionally start it. But hey no story is good without some drama in it right? Lol. You know what you need to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] **


	6. It Will All Be Fine

**So who out there is watching the Olympics? Okay so I was watching Men's Speed Skating last night (Fri. 2/26) and it was the 500m race and I got so pissed in the final cuz Apolo Ohno should have gotten the silver medal except oh he barely touched the CANADIAN dude and the CANADIAN dude fell, after Apolo took his hand off of him I might add, and so the CANADIAN ref decided Apolo should be disqualified and I think that was a stupid call and that the CANADIAN ref was trying to get CANADA two medals there and used his position in the games to do that (Apolo also thinks that too; I saw the interview) because if Apolo didn't get disqualified Hamelin would have been the only CANADIAN with a medal and hello it would have been gold it's not like Apolo touching the guy got Apolo in 1st place and actually if the ref was gonna play that game then Hamelin should have been disqualified too b/c he touched the Korean racer and the he fell down just like what happened with Apolo, but nope Hamelin is CANADIAN just like the ref so of course he didn't get disqualified. God the stupid retards. And no offense to any Canadians reading this, but that just really pissed me off. Okay well now I have that off my chest. You know what to do...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;-] F.Y.I I really like Apolo Ohno if you didn't already figure that out lol. He's awesome. To bad he is probly going to be retiring :(**

* * *

The next morning I reluctantly headed out to practice with Dimitri. I really didn't want to, I wasn't ready for it. But if I didn't go I'd get in trouble, so it was inevitable. When I got to the gym I heard voices inside. I imediatly new who it was in there with Dimitri. Adrian. And they weren't yelling, but I could tell that they were on the verge of it. Oh, God.

"What the hell do you think is going to happen with the two of you? She's already said that she wants to be with me. Not you." Adrian said.

"Oh please soon enough she'll realize that you are just another Moroi royal who wants to hook up with a pretty Dhampir to get some blood from her."

"That is not true. I would never do that!" Adrian yelled.

"Yeah right. Like you haven't done it before to other Dhampir girls." Dimitri said menacingly.

"Actually I haven't. I've done alot of things in my life, but that is not one of them. And I'd never to that to Rose. Ever."

"Oh so that's why you got her to have sex with you when she wasn't ready to. That's why we ended up in the position we did yesterday, you know. She felt horrible about doing that, and you know what? I was the one who she wanted to comfort her." Dimitri was taunting him now, and I guess Adrian just couldn't handle what he said because Adrian punched him! I decided that I needed to intervene then.

"Stop it!"I yelled running through the doors.

"What Rose you don't want his pretty Russian face to get hurt?" Adrian said turning to me.

"No. I don't care about that I just don't want you to get hurt or in trouble or anything.

"You don't care that I just punched him?"

"No. I do that every day, it's not a big deal." I said, Adrian just stared.

"_You_ don't punch me in the face Rose."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just shut up okay?" I said glancing over at him.

"Fine. You know what? Practice is cancelled this morning you two talk or whatever." And then he left.

_ "_Adrian, I can't believe you punched Dimitri."

"Well, he pissed me off, okay?"

"I know he did. Hell, he was pissing me off too. I was listening at the door." I told him.

"Of course you were. None of what he said was true. I would never do any of that to you. Well actually I don't know if what he said about you was true or not."

"Adrian, I know you would never do that, and as for what he said about me. Well that was sort of true. I was just freaked out, okay? It was my first time, and know I wasn't ready for it. If I could go back I wouldn't have had sex with you, at least not then, but I'm okay with it now. I have to be." I said to him, on the verge of tears. I hated the look on his face. It made me feel horrible.

"Okay. Look let's go back to my room and talk some more. Okay?"

"Yeah. Let's do that." I said eagerly. Hopefully he would forgive me.

We headed back to his room. It was closer that mine, that's probably why he said we should go there. He grabbed my hand as we got outside. Hopefully that was a good sign. I was happy to feel his hand in mine. I had missed it yesterday. I had missed all of him yesterday. That's how I knew that I needed Adrian more than Dimitri. When I'd go a day or so without seeing Dimitri it didn't bother me because I had Adrian there, but Dimitri came to my room last night and it did nothing to take my mind off of Adrian, not even for a second. I needed Adrian, not Dimitri. No matter how I felt about him, those feelings were even more elevated when it came to Adrian.

We got to his room and he let me in first. I hadn't been in here for a while. We normally went to my room, I had forgotten how huge Adrian's was. I turned to him then. He was still standing behind me at the door.

"Adri..." I couldn't finish my sentence because as soon as I started to say it, Adrian came over and silenced anything I could have said with a kiss. I was forgiven. Thank God.

"Rose, I missed you so much and it was only a day that I wasn't around you. I need you." He said pulling back, resting his forehead on mine. His lips still less than an inch away from mine. I loved hearing those words.

"Good. I need you too, no one else. Just you." I said pulling his lips back to mine and kissing him, like I would never get to again.

We spent the rest of the day (yupp I skipped school again and practice actually) and the night up until curfew talking and kissing and watching movies. It was exactly what I needed. A day full of nothing but Adrian. Ahhh smiles. :)

.

* * *

**Okay sorry this is such a short chapter, but I don't have much time to write at the moment. I was going to drag out Adrian being mad at Rose for a little longer and use this as a future chapter, but I didn't have anything interesting to put in this chapter so I decided to just let you guys relax and know Adrian and Rose would stay together....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW;-] Oh and my thoughts go out to everyone in Chile and everyone in Hawaii, the first tsunami waves are hitting there as I'm writing this and I hope they don't get to big and do much harm. And hopefully the aftershocks will stop in Chile that way we can get resources out to them. The earthquake they had this morning was worse than the one that happened in Haiti even, so hopefully we can help Chile like we did Haiti. Peace.**


	7. Update

**Heyy guys first of all this is not a new chapter; I am on a friends computer because mine crashed which is why I haven't updated in forever :( But yeah so I hope you guys can forgive me for that and for this not being a real chapter. I just don't have time to do it right now because this is my friends computer, but as soon I can I will do a real chapter for both of my stories. The first few will be for Pulling it Together and then Dimitri's side because I am more focused on Pulling it Together because that one comes out of my mind so I like writing that one better. I don't know when the update will be, but I am writing new chapters in a journal so when I have the time or get a new computer those will be the first thing I do online. You guys rock and please don't give up on either of my stories.**

**~Mollie ;-)**


	8. This Crazy Complicated Life

**Heyy all you people out there who are awesome enough to remember this story still exists. I'm back I told you I would be. I got a new computer and am soo happy to be writing again. I have plenty of new ideas for this story some of those ideas you might not like whether you are team Dimitri or team Adrian they both get there moments and well Rose, she's just the luckiest chick out there that doesn't exist lol. Well you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

* * *

The next day I HAD to go to school. They would probably start using the stakes on me if I skipped another day. And going to school also meant going to practice with Dimitri. This also meant going to practice after telling Dimitri that I am still in love with him but would rather be with Adrian. Oh God.

"Hello Rose."

"Hi Dimitri." Wow this is beyond extremely awkward.

"So how did yesterday end up? I probably don't want to know though."

"You're right; you don't. We got back together." I said. Both of us avoiding the other's gaze.

"Of course you did. Okay so moving on; let's get to practice." Dimitri said, trying to act like it didn't kill him inside.

"I'm sorry Dimitri."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Rose."

"Yes I do. This is so unfair to you."

"Well life isn't always fair. And it's not like this is a bucket of rose's for you and Adrian either."**(A/N no pun intended.)**

"But if I hadn't told you that I'm still in love with you would this be bothering you as much as it is?"

He hesitated a moment and then said, "No it wouldn't be, but I'd rather know how you really feel than be left in the dark. Even though it doesn't matter either way."

"Okay, but still everything is going to change between us again. I just want everything with you and me to be back to the way it was when I first started training with you. Before Victor's charm; before everything got all complicated."

"I do too, Rose, but there's no going back. The past is the past, we can't change it whether we want to or not."

"I know."

"You know what? I think we're going to do something different today for practice; follow me."

So I followed him, having absolutely no clue where to. God I hope this doesn't turn out the way it did the last time he had me follow him somewhere from the gym. The last time he did that I meant Tasha Ozera. Bleh. If he has me meet another chick he knows I'll probably punch him. But I don't think he's going to do that. Thank God. He did take somewhere I wish hadn't though. Guess where, no really guess. If you guessed to the cabin where I met Tasha you would be right. Your prize is that you get to keep reading about my dreadful life. Oh lucky you. Why the hell did he bring me here? Is he trying to get me to kill myself…and him?

"Where are we here?" I asked with a bitchy tone to my voice.

"Because we needed someplace to talk where no one would be able to over hear us, and there are skates stashed in there from Christmas time." He smiled at me. He knows I love ice skating.

"So what are we going to do first? I vote for skating."

"Yeah? Well I vote for talking, and I'm the instructor so my vote wins out."

"Jerk." I said. He ignored it. I walked into the cabin after him.

**

* * *

**

What will this little convo consist of? Well you will just hav to wait and see in the next chapter. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] BTW i'm sorry this chapter is short. I have a week off from school and will b able to update both of my stories a lot that's why.


	9. His Idea

**Okay so time for the cabin eep will it b like Shadow Kiss? No sorry if you were hoping for that. Okay so I'm happy that u all remembered this fanfic :) but I need more reviews people so you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!;-]**

* * *

Once we were in the cabin I went over and sat on the little bed and Dimitri sat on a chair that was in there. Good. He didn't try sitting next to me; that would have made this even more weird.

"Okay, so Rose, come on you have to open up to me. This used to be easy for you. You used to tell me things that were bothering or upsetting you. You don't need to keep this to yourself. Things are complicated right now. We both need someone to talk to; why not eachother?" Wow who knew Dimitri could say so much all at one time?

"I can't open up to you like I used to because everything is different now. We aren't the same anymore. And seriously did you have to bring me _here_? It just makes me think of Tasha."

"Like I said I brought you here to talk."

"And there was no place else on this extremely big campus that you could have taken me to?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well I know nobody ever comes out here anymore."

"Oh woopty friggen doo." I interrupted him.

"Really Rose? Can't you just stop this for once? You know we need to talk so stop avoiding it. You said you are still in love with me and even though you said you would rather be with Adrian I can't just let that go especially since I think I figured out a way that would actually allow us to be together!" That caught me way off guard.

"What?" I asked, astonished.

"I said I think I came up with a way that we could be together. I couldn't give up, not after you told me that you still love me. So I started thinking…"

"And what did you come up with?" I asked, hanging on his every word.

"You're going to be eighteen in a few months so then age won't matter anymore; well it will just not in the legal sense. As for Lissa I could ask to be reassigned. Since she will be spending most of her time at to royal court I could ask to be assigned there. We could be together without risking her life."

"Oh my God." That was all I could say. I was speechless. I couldn't believe he was actually telling me this. After all this time we finally figured it out. This option probably should have been obvious since the beginning, but oh well here it was now. But maybe now is too late. What about my relationship with Adrian. I love him, but I love Dimitri too. I don't know who I love more; can I really even decide that?

"I know. How did we not figure that out before all of this happened? It's the perfect solution. Rose we can really be together!" He was standing in front of me now, holding my hands.

"I don't know Dimitri." I said, seeing shock go through his eyes as the words registered in his mind.

"But, Rose…"

"Look I need time to think okay. Remember Adrian? Yeah I can't just forget about him. I love him. I need to think."

"What is there to think about; we can be together at the end of the school year."

"Yeah, but if you remember I'm already with Adrian. I need to go, I have to think."

"Rose." Dimitri was saying as I went through the door. I didn't hear the rest though.

God I can't believe he just dropped that on me. I mean he was right; I had wanted that for so long; a way for us to be together without endangering Lissa, but things were different now. I've changed; I have Adrian in my life. I can't just drop him because Dimitri suddenly came up with an idea that would have been great two and half months ago, before I had met Adrian and Tasha had dropped into my life like and atomic bomb. Before all of that I would have thought twice before agreeing to this plan, but now I have other things, other people in my life. Dimitri isn't the only one anymore, and I have to remember that. Why did everything have to get so complicated?

Damn Tasha Ozera, she started it all. If she hadn't been endlessly flirting with Dimitri I wouldn't have started flirting with Adrian, but then again if it hadn't been for her I don't know if Adrian would be here now. AAAAHHHHH!!!!! I just want to scream. Ugh. Life really sucks sometimes.

* * *

**Eep love triangles they can kill I swear it. Or at least they can poke an eye out; yupp triangles have pointy edges DUH. Lol okay so I hope you liked that well you now what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] And again not that long of a chapter but you are getting more updates so yea.**

**P.S I'm working on a new chapter for Dimitri's Side so watch out for that too if you read that and if you don't well then read it duh lol. ;-]**


	10. Choices must be made and hearts broken

**Oh lordy lordy lordy what will Rose decide after that last chapter. You will just have to wait and see. You know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **

* * *

I went back to my room after leaving Dimitri in the cabin. I laid on my bed and thought about everything. Here's what I came up with: #1 I love them both…a lot # 2 I want to be with them both…a lot #3 I am the biggest idiot ever for letting my life get so effing screwed up like this. Oh good god.

After thinking for myself for that long I decided to slip into Lissa's head and found that she wasn't doing anything important (homework) so I called her and decided to let her do my thinking for me; or at least have her help me with it. She came right over.

"Hey." She said as I answered the door.

"Hey. Thanks for coming over."

"No problem let's talk." We went over and sat on my bed.

"Rose your life has more drama in it than everyone I know combined." Lissa told me.

"Oh come on Liss, I don't think it's that bad; close, but not quite." I said with a fake smile that she didn't buy for a second.

"Okay so tell me what's up."

"Dimitri and I talked earlier…"

"Oh gosh, about what?" She asked worriedly

"Well, the other day I told him that I'm still in love with him, "She looked beyond surprised, but she stayed silent."So he decided he isn't going to give up on us even though I told him that I want to be with Adrian. So today he took me out to the cabin where we met Tasha so we could talk and he told me that he figured out a way for us to be together and that is making me think twice about things with Adrian. So I'm thinking maybe the only reason I wanted to be with Adrian more was because I knew it was possible for us to be together and I had thought it was impossible for Dimitri and me. Now I don't know. What should I do?"

"Wow Rose I really don't know what to say. I wish our bond worked both ways that way I could really see your feelings and could help you, but I can't tell you what you should do or who you should pick. That decision could change you entire life and I'm not going to tell you who I think you should choose because it's not up to me."

"I know I just…God I just needed to get everything out there. I really have no clue. It's just so hard you know?"

"So what do you think you will do?"

"I don't know. I guess I just need to think some more; a lot more." I told her.

"Well make sure you don't rush through it; you need to decide right."

"I know."

"I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye." She said as she walked out the door.

God, what am I going to do? Which one of them can't I be without? I thought it was Adrian, but now I'm not so sure. I do know one thing though; I need to talk to Adrian. Now it's just a matter of building up the courage to walk over to his room, knock on his door and get comprehensible words to come out of my mouth.

I finally managed to get myself over to his room after about two hours, but when I got there no one answered the door so you'd think I was home free right? Wrong! I was almost back to my dorm when I ran into him…literally. Yeah I walked around a corner and bam! There he was walking around the exact same corner so of course we went back up to my room and of course he could tell something was wrong with me and of course after I tell him what happened he doesn't even get mad!!! What the fuck? I wish he had gotten mad; I deserve to have him be mad at me. Holy shit what is wrong with this man?!? So yeah now it will be even harder for me to choose because he is so damn nice. Ugh I need pills. Night.

* * *

**Golly G I really don't think Adrian has any self-respect, but hey I still love him. And yes Rose you most definitely need pills. Sorry. Well you know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] Yeah people you better review because I updated twice today yeah TWICE. Three times if you read Dimitri's Side because I don't have any friends and am a total nerd no lol I'm just kidding I have lots of friends and I'm only a nerd in the coolest way possible ha. Okay so yeah just review please lol.**

**P.S I have officially decided how this story will end. I was going back and forth between two ideas, but I have finally decided on one and it will bring a second book into this too and I already know some of you won't like the ending from some comments but hey I didn't like the ending of Shadow Kiss, but I still read Blood Promise and totally cannot wait for Spirit Bound so I think you will get over it lol. Oh and REVIEW if you can't wait for Spirit Bound either. Oh and in case you didn't know the sixth and final VA book will be called Last Sacrifice and comes out Dec. 14th 9 days after my b-day eep. And Sydney the alchemist from BP will be part of the spin-off series. :)**


	11. Sunday's

**Okay so I couldn't figure out how to write this in the story without it being weird so I'm just going to tell you that Rose and Adrian are still dating, but she hasn't chosen between him and Dimitri yet.**

* * *

The next day was a Sunday so I didn't have training with Dimitri thank God, but I did see him when I went to church with Lissa and Christian. He wasn't able to come over and talk to me before the service, but I could feel him looking at me on and off throughout it. I thought he was going to come over at the end, but Adrian was waiting for me outside the church and immediately gave me a kiss which I think he intentionally did to keep Dimitri away.

"Hey Little Dhampir, Lissa, Christian." Adrian said after he finished kissing me.

"Hey." I said; Christian and Lissa nodded at him.

"So what are the plans for today?" Adrian asked.

"Well Lissa and I were planning to go ice skating on one of the ponds on the outer campus." I told him, and no it is most definitely not the Tasha one. "And I guess the two of you could tag along if you want. As long as you don't mind getting shown up by a couple of girls." I finished, grinning at Lissa.

"Oh I think I'll be able to handle it. How 'bout you Fire Boy?" Adrian asked.

"Oh I'm game."

"You're saying that now, but we'll see." I said.

***

The pond was in perfect condition for skating which made me happy because I haven't been skating in forever. I was still pretty damn good at it though.

"It's been forever since I've done this." I said, twirling around on my skates.

"Yeah, you can totally tell." Adrian said sarcastically. His movements were pretty choppy, so were Christian's. Ha we really are showing them up.

"See you two should have listened to me. We don't want you to hurt your pretty faces now, do we?" I said as Lissa laughed while she was trying to help Christian out.

"Don't worry about us." Christian said.

"Oh yeah we definitely shouldn't be worrying Rose, we should be freaking out. I mean look at them they could kill themselves." Lissa said; standing next to me now.

"Oh I don't think they're that bad. They won't kill themselves they'll just cause there selves to go into a long coma." I said chuckling. They were both just sitting there on the ice now, not even trying.

The next few hours went on in the same fashion; Lissa and I making fun of the guys, them trying to prove there selves. It was good. Nothing was awkward with Adrian and me either which made everything even better.

After we were finished skating we all went to do our own thing until 5 when we were going to meet to have dinner. Adrian was going to go with me back to my room, but I told him I needed to take a shower and get a few other things taken care of, so he went off to do something by himself.

The only specific thing I told Adrian I was going to do was take a shower; I didn't tell him the rest because it involved me finding Dimitri and talking to him some more and I figured he didn't need to know about that. It took me about half an hour to shower and straighten my hair. Thank God for the invention of wet to dry straighteners.

After that I went off to find Dimitri, which didn't take long because he was walking of the dorm next to mine right as I came out of mine. He didn't notice me though; he was heading the opposite way of where I was standing.

"Dimitri." I yelled, he turned around saw it was me and came right over.

"Hey Rose, what do you need?"

"Um can we talk some more?"

"Yeah, of course. Let's go somewhere."

"Okay, thanks."

Instead of going back to the cabin to talk we just walked around the woods.

"So, I've been thinking a lot and…" I started.

"And…?" Dimitri coaxed.

"And my life sucks. You and Adrian are both great and I have absolutely no clue what to do; who to choose."

"Rose, which one of us do you need more? Who makes you feel better?" He asked.

"I don't know. That's the problem, I tried asking myself and I couldn't come up with an answer."

"Well you don't need to rush your decision. I've never had this happen to me before, but I can understand how this would be hard for you."

"Thank you. I'm just worried I'm going to end up losing you both by how long I'm taking or by who I end up choosing."

"Rose even if you choose Adrian, I'll always be there for you even if it is only as a friend. I'll take you however I can. I would prefer it be as a lover, but I could make due as a friend too."

"I'm glad to know that Dimitri, I really am." Right after I finished saying that he leaned down and kissed me; it wasn't a long kiss, but it was full of love. After he stopped kissing me he leaned his forehead against mine and pulled me into a hug. I love his hugs. I love his kisses. I love him, but I also love Adrian.

Right then I heard something; it was like a big branch cracking. Dimitri heard it too; he pushed me behind him so that he was in front of me in sort of a protective way. And that is when I saw it…

* * *

**Okay so we are getting near the end of this story and I have already started coming up with the ideas for the next story in this series oh and by the end of this story you will know who Rose chooses, just to let you now. You know what to do REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	12. How is This Possible?

**Okay f.y.i people I am keeping one thing from Shadow Kiss and you fill find out what that is in this chapter oh but I am changing how it was made possible. Enjoy… You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

… It was Strigoi…On campus. How the hell is this happening? Strigoi can't get past the wards around the school, so they shouldn't be here in the woods now. Oh. My. God.

"Rose, run! You have to tell everyone there are Strigoi here," When he noticed I wasn't moving he yelled, "Run!" again and this time I listened.

I didn't want to leave; I didn't want him to get or hurt or even…God I don't even want to think about it, but even killed or turned. I knew I had to warn the school, if I didn't everyone would be in more danger than they already were, so I put all those hours of running I logged with Dimitri when I first got back to the Academy to use and got back to the school as fast as I possibly could. And thank the Lord the first person I ran into was Alberta.

"Alberta, there's Strigoi on campus!" I tried to yell to her, but was too out of breath; she heard me anyways.

"What? How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but they're here. They're out in the woods; we have to get everyone inside."

"Come on."

We managed to get everyone inside and round up the other guardians pretty quickly. Alberta decided to let me come too since I would know where they were coming from. I was still thinking about Dimitri though. What if he was hurt; I needed to find him, but I couldn't, they needed me here. I know Dimitri did too, but I couldn't even be sure he was in the same place he had been when I left so I stayed with Alberta and the other guardians.

"Alberta…" Oh God I would know that voice anywhere; It was Dimitri. "The Strigoi they're coming."

"We know, Rose told us."

"What are we going to do?" Dimitri asked.

"Whatever we can to keep them from harming the students."

"Rose shouldn't be here." Oh come on Dimitri.

"You're right, Rose Guardian Belikov can lead us to the Strigoi, if we'll even need leading now; you go inside."

"No, I'm going to help."

"Rose, go inside. I don't need you getting hurt. Go find Lissa." How could I resist him at a time like this? I left. But I didn't get very far; I was still in Dimitri's sight when I ran into who else, but Strigoi?

"Rose!" Dimitri yelled right as one jumped on me. Ya know since they had been planning on taking me with them you'd think they would have given me a silver stake right? Yeah well they didn't, so Dimitri came to my rescue with everyone else right behind him of course. After he killed the Strigoi that attacked me he gave me and extra stake.

By the time the fighting was over there were bodies everywhere and they weren't just Strigoi; there were guardians too. Some of them I knew some I didn't, but thank god Dimitri was one that was standing right next to me. I couldn't have handled it if he had been killed.

Right after that we all went back into the dorms. Dimitri stayed right by my side and the first person I found was Lissa who was with Adrian and Christian. Thank God they were okay too, again I didn't know what I would have done if anything had happened to them.

As I found them I ran right over and hugged Lissa, then Adrian who I could feel glaring at Dimitri over my shoulder. Good God how could he still be thinking about everything going on between the two of us at a time like this? Oh well Adrian will be Adrian.

After I pulled out of the hug Lissa immediately started asking questions.

"Rose how did they get on campus."

"I don't know they were just there."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know." I told her truthfully, though I wish I did know.

"Dimitri?" She turned to him, hoping he could answer the question.

"I have no idea Lissa. We're going to find that out once the sun rises and it's safe."

The sunrise wasn't very far away, but the Strigoi had taken some students and teachers hostage, and any number of things could happen to them in that time. How could this have happened?

* * *

**Oh snap! Strigoi on campus? How could that have happened, well if you wanna know Richelle's way then re-read Shadow Kiss, but if you wanna know mine then REVIEW and wait for the next chapter or two idk, but the explanation will be in one of those. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**


	13. How do We Deserve This?

**Okay so…Strigoi!! This chapter we will find out how they got in and what the school will be doing…Like if they will save the hostages or not. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

Alberta had Dimitri go check out where the Strigoi came in and see if he could figure anything out. I asked him to let me go to and he decided it couldn't hurt anything and let me tag along. Let's just say that didn't make Adrian happy, but oh well.

"What should we be looking for?" I asked him as we neared where we had first seen them. We couldn't be sure that was exactly where they had come in, but we could hope.

"Just anything out of the ordinary." He told me, "Like this." He said holding up a silver stake, shock written all over his face. And I'm sure mine mirrored his. What would a stake be doing all the way out here?

"Why is that here?" I asked stupidly.

"I'm guessing the Strigoi used it to break the wards."

"But they can't touch stakes."

"No, but humans can." He said very matter-of-factly.

"Why would they help Strigoi?"

"To become one." He told me. I had never thought of it that way, but I guess the immortality that comes along with being Strigoi would be appealing to humans. "Let's get back to the school."

"Okay." I said, and started to follow him, but something caught my eye.

"Dimitri." I called, walking over to a piece of folded up computer paper that was laying near a tree.

"What?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Look at this piece of paper. It has all of the Strigoi plans, and a mad of how they would leave, and where they would hide out along the way if the sun rose. We can save the hostages." **A/N I took that from social studies lol… it happened to General Robert E. Lee for the South and it turned the war around in favor of the north so thank you Mr. Maginnis (he's my social studies teacher) for teaching me this :-)**

"You're right. Come on let's go now."

We got back to the school and went directly to Alberta who was talking to my mom? What was she doing her?

"Guardian Belikov, what did you find out?" Alberta asked as we reached her.

"They had humans stake the wards, but look what else Rose found." Dimitri said, handing over the paper to her. Alberta looked it over for a moment.

"Oh my God."

"We could save the hostages." I said.

"We could, but we'll need more guardians." Alberta said.

"We'll call more in and have a meeting to discuss everything when they get here." My mother said, finally entering the conversation.

"That's exactly what we should do." Alberta said, "Let's get on it Guardian Hathaway." And then the two of them left.

"So what do we do now? It will take hours for the other guardians to get here. Plenty could happen to the people they took. One of them could hungry and decide 'Oh hey look I have plenty to eat right here.'"

"Rose if we go in now most of us will die. If we wait a couple hostages might die. The wait is worth it if it means less people will die, and it does. So please just be patient, can you do that for me?" He pleaded. I looked at him for a moment.

"Fine. I'll try."

"Thank you."

"I guess you're right anyways."

"I am." He said. "Come on let's go do something to get your mind off of everything."

"Like what?" I asked skeptically.

"Anything you want."

"I want to go kill some Strigoi."

"Okay then anything I want." He said with a small smile.

"Okay."

We ended up going to the gym; no one was there so it was kind of perfect; I didn't have to hear anyone talking about everything. I think that's why Dimitri took me there. He knew I needed to talk about anything but that.

"So what do you want to talk about?" He asked as we sat down on the mats.

"Anything but the hostages."

"Okay, you start."

"How can you be so patient with me?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With this whole you me and Adrian thing? I mean you are perfectly fine waiting on my decision and when I'm with Adrian you don't get all jealous or at least you don't show it, unlike Adrian. And you said you want to be in my life no matter what role you play and I feel like Adrian doesn't feel the same. I think he wants to be The One or nothing at all."

"Maybe it's because I know and understand you better. He hasn't known you that long, well I haven't either for that matter, but we have a different connection than the two of you; we know things about eachother that other people can't even begin to comprehend. I know how your mind works; I know you need time to make the right choice for you. And as for wanting to be in your life no matter what, well I have enough life experience to realize that not all high school relationships work out. So even if you did choose him the two of you might end up breaking up which could give me another chance if the two of us wanted it."

"Wow." That was all I could say. He was right; we do have a connection that lets us understand things about eachother that other people couldn't even Adrian. That definitely meant something here.

"Yeah." He said as he leaned in to kiss me. His lips just barely touched mine at first, but I pulled him right up to me and the kissing got more passionate.

After a few moments he pulled back to say, "Roza I love you." And oh God hearing that made me so happy.

"I love you too." I told him, and pulled him back down to me.

After a few more moments like that we heard someone yelling my name faintly. Good Lord why did someone want to choose now to need me?

"Rose." As the voice got closer I realized it was Adrian, but chose to ignore him for the time being. Even if he came into the gym he wouldn't be able to see us; we'd know he was in there before he knew we were so whatever. He pulled back for a second, but noticing I chose to ignore Adrian so did Dimitri and he leaned in to kiss me again.

About a minute later we heard Adrian's footsteps and separated then walked out to where he was.

"Rose, Lissa needs to talk to you." He told me, while glaring at Dimitri. Wow I had been so focused on Dimitri I actually kept myself 100% out of Lissa's head. I opened up to here again and found that she was in the cafeteria with Christian, waiting for Adrian to come back with me.

"Okay." I said as he put his arm around my waist.

"I'll see you later Rose." Dimitri said.

"Yeah." I said looking back at him until I was out the door and could no longer see him.

Adrian didn't talk to me or look at me the entire walk to the cafeteria; he knew something went on between Dimitri and me back there in the gym. I felt bad, but even if I could go back I wouldn't take back those wonderful kissed. Everything that happened between Dimitri and I back there in the gym; the words spoken, everything would have a lot to do with who I picked. He pointed out the connection between us that I had always realized was there and that he noticed it too definitely said something. I couldn't ignore it, but I still had thinking to do. Not much, my mind was pretty much made up, but some.

"Rose! Eddie was one of the hostages taken! He's gone." Lissa screeched at me once I got to that table she was waiting at.

!!!!!!, that was all I could think.

"You can't be serious. No, he must just be in his room or something." I told her.

"No he's gone. We've checked everywhere, they took him." She said, almost crying now.

"No. This can't be happening."

"It is Rose." Christian said to me in a somber voice. Oh, God.

I left the cafeteria then. I went to my room so I could just be by myself and think. Think about everything. Eddie, the hostages, the Strigoi, Dimitri, Adrian. Everything.

* * *

**Ooohhh you are so close to knowing!!! And f.y.i I'm just as excited for you guys to find out as you are so you better comment. Well you know what to do… REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] Oh and this chapter is longer than what they have been the past few time so REVIEW!!! or else...I know what's gonna happen in this and the next story so I can just stop right here and never write anything that pretains to this fanfic ever again tee he he so u mite wanna review if you read this!!!!**


	14. No Material For You

No updates 4 u guys 2day...I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter so I have no motivation to continue updating this fanfic for you at the moment eventhough I did finish typing it 2day. Oh well your loss, unless you read both of my stories...then u will be getting an update for Dimitri's Side either later tonight or tomorrow, but if you only read this one you r out of luck cuz I prob won't be updating it until at least monday bcuz I won't be home all weekend. Your loss. Oh and it could be even later than Monday if I don't get any reviews bcuz they r what motivate me to continue this story. Oh well I know how it ends; you're the ones that don't. And I know I sound like a bitch, but hey Richelle Mead wouldn't have continued VA if she hadn't gotten good feedback, I'm just sayin'.


	15. We Have to do This

**Heyy guys. So I decided I will do a little update today because I did get a lot of reviews last night after I put up that little warning. So I hope you enjoy it, but I really won't be able to update again until like Monday maybe possibly late Sunday but probably not. You know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

Later that day we finally got to go on the rescue mission. We had it all planned out, the Strigoi were hiding out in a cave that had two entrances so one group would wait at one end while another would wait at the other. Then another group would go into the cave and do what they could. Hopefully it will work out okay.

Unfortunately I was in one of the groups that had to wait outside, but at least I got the good group. Dimitri was one of the guardians who was going into the cave, and I had to wait at the part where they would come out so I would get to know immediately if he was okay, but that was the only good thing about waiting there.

The people I was waiting with consisted of Stan, bleh, a few Moroi teachers I didn't really know, Jean, Spiridon(another guardian) Yuri, Meredith (a novice) and some other novices. God waiting was agonizing. I had no clue what was going on inside the cave. I heard a few muffled screams, but it's not like I could tell whether they were Strigoi scrams or not. U rally wish they had allowed me to go in.

After a while some of the hostages came running out. Eddie was one of them. Oh thank God. I was so unbelievably happy to see him.

"Eddie!" I said, running up and hugging him.

"Hey Rose." He said, hugging me back.

"I'm soo happy you're okay." I told him as I pulled out of the hug.

"Me too, but I wish they hadn't made me come out here. I could have helped."

"How do you think I feel?" I asked him. He grinned.

A few more minutes later some more hostages came running out of the cave, and after they got out I saw the guardians and teachers on their way out. Dimitri, thank God, was one of them. Just a few more steps and he would be safe, but I guess that just wasn't in the cards for him because right as the first people reached the opening of the cave Strigoi who must have been hiding there jumped out and attacked them.

One of them, a blonde one, a blonde one I had fought earlier that had escaped me jumped right on Dimitri and dragged him to the ground. I had never seen something like that happen to Dimitri. Ever. I didn't think it was possible. I had always thought of him as this badass god that no one could beat, especially not a Strigoi, but it happened. The blonde Strigoi knocked him out and dragged him back into the cave.

"Dimitri!!" I screamed. How was this happening? He has been so close to getting out. He should have gotten out. How could I have not killed that Strigoi earlier? Why hadn't I? How could he have gotten away from me? Oh Dimitri.

The other guardians had gotten out by now. They had killed most of the Strigoi, but some of them had retreated back into the cave, where Dimitri was.

"Rose, come on. The sun is setting." I distantly heard my mom say. She was grabbing my arm, pulling on it trying to get me to follow her.

"Dimitri's in there, we have to save him."

"No Rose. He's dead by now. Come on!" When I didn't respond she slapped me and that got my attention. I started running. Cold tears streaming down my face. I couldn't believe this was happening.

* * *

**Okay so I kept that from Shadow Kiss too, but it isn't the same trust me. You'll find out how it's different in the second story. Poor Dimitri and Rose. So I bet you guys think you know who she is picking now right? I guess we will see won't we? You know what to do…REVIEW RVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] **


	16. This Is It

**I got homw earlier than I expected today so...Ahhh this will be the last chapter!!! I haven't decided on a name for the 2nd story, but I will post an update on this one with the name of it once I decide, that way u all will know. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-]**

* * *

After we got back to the Academy I went straight to my room. I couldn't deal with people at the moment; I just needed to be alone. I couldn't believe that Dimitri had really been taken. That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to be here with me. How could he be gone? It just wasn't right. Why did it have to be him? Anyone else on the rescue mission I could have handled dying. It would have taken a while to get over for some of them, but I could have handled it, but this? Dimitri? I couldn't handle that.

A few hours after I had gotten back I heard a knock at my door. I had been crying since I got to my room, so I wiped my eyes (even though I knew it wouldn't help; my eyes would still be red and puffy) and then opened the door to Adrian.

"Rose I'm so sorry." He said trying to pull me into a hug, but I wouldn't let him. The only person I wanted to be touched by right now was Dimitri.

"Are you really?" I asked him. I wasn't very sure I believed that he would really be sorry that Dimitri was gone.

"Of course I am. Rose, this is hurting you, how couldn't I be?"

"Because now you're probably thinking that there's no way he could take me away from you now." I told him.

He was silent.

"You are thinking that aren't you." I said.

"Well look Rose, now it doesn't matter. He's not here anymore, so we can be together drama free. Well drama free from him at least."

"He may not be here, but he's somewhere. Trust me, he isn't dead, so that means that no I don't have to pick you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm going after him Adrian. If he's out there I have to find him and I know he is."

"What if he's Strigoi now?"

"All the more reason to go because then I would kill him."

"Rose if you go after him then we will never be together even if you don't come back with him. I'm not going to do that to myself." He told me, but it didn't matter. I had been thinking about it.

"It doesn't matter Adrian, because it had always been him. Dimitri had always been it; I was going to choose him. I was going to tell the two of you tomorrow. I'm sorry." I told him.

"Whatever Rose." He said and then he left. That was it, it was over and honestly that was perfectly fine.

After that I decided to go to sleep. I had nothing else to do and I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I needed sleep desperately. When I got to sleep I slept like a rock. You'd think that it would have been hard for me to sleep, but I found resolve in the fact that eventually I would see Dimitri again one way or the other.

The next morning I went to talk to Lissa. She needed to know from me what I was doing, and honestly I needed a little money. I knew she would understand and I knew she would help.

"Hi Rose. How are you doing?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I've been much better." I told her.

"What do you need?"

"Lissa, I'm going after Dimitri. I know he's not dead, I can feel it so I need to find him."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Oh I think I know exactly where he is." I told her.

"Oh. Rose are you sure, I mean you have school and everyone here. Well I'm guessing you don't have Adrian here anymore, but still you have me."

"I need to do this Lissa." I said.

She thought about it for a few moments then finally said, "Okay Rose. If it's what you need to do."

"It is. And I also need a favor from you."

"Anything. What do you need?"

"I need some money." I told her outright.

"Of course you do. Okay, just give me a few minutes." She said. Then she made a phone call. I'm guessing to a bank, then she gave me a number and the name of the bank and I was good to go.

I had already been to the administration office in the school to go through everything to drop out. Jeez those people were shocked. I don't think anyone expected this Rose Hathaway to ever drop out. Not with all of the expectations people had for me or with my mother being Janine Hathaway, but I dropped out anyways. Maybe I will be able to come back and graduate, but I don't know. I'd love to; I want to be a guardian so bad, but I need to do this. So I left the Academy and went straight to Missoula to start on my way to finding Dimitri. I was sure this would be hard, but hey I've been training to be a guardian right? I'd killed to Strigoi after they killed my friend right? I had picked between to amazing guys right? I had ignored my feelings for the more amazing guy right? So I was used to things being hard in my life. This will definitely be the hardest though, but if I the end I get to be with the man I love then it will all be worth it. I'd do anything to be with him. Anything.

* * *

**Okay so I know some of you are going to be mad at me for having Rose pick Dimitri, but I couldn't help it. I didn't actually mean for it to turn out this way; it was supposed to be all about Rose and Adrian, but then Dimitri came along. Honestly Adrian is my fave guy in the book, but I think Dimitri and Rose belong together and that in the series Adrian is only a little filler until they can be together again, but as I was saying I think I subconsciously made Rose and Dimitri get together bcuz I think they belong with eachother in the real series. Sorry if you wanted her with Adrian. She was supposed to be with him when I first started writing this, but things changed lol my bad. Well you know what to do…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!;-] and again I will update this sometime soon to tell you what the name of the second story will be. And no just because this ended the way it did that doesn't mean it will be like Blood Promise because trust me there is one HUGE difference and a bunch of other smaller ones. REVIEW RVIEW REVIEW!!! Oh and f.y.i if you think you know what will happed in the next story you can suggest a title or if you have a title that could cover a broad range of things that might happen in the next story you can suggest it and then I will decide whether it is relevent to it or not.**


	17. Story Info :

**I have decided that the 2nd fanfic in this series will be called Chasing Him. Oh and f.y.i on a chapter I put up a while ago I told you that Last Sacrifice (the 6th and final VA book) will be coming out on Dec 14 but the release date has now been moved up a week to Dec 7. Eep two days after my bday lol it will definitely b a late gift.**


End file.
